<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Way Home by vulpixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409622">Long Way Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel'>vulpixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, F/F, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes is a librarian. Ingrid is a knight. Both are idiots. Antics ensue.<br/>Only chapter 2 is explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambharsobs/gifts">sambharsobs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A typical day at the library goes along quite slowly, but Mercedes doesn't mind. She's content organizing the same books over and over again. Maybe even occasionally checking out a book for a patron. It's a Monday, which means her usual crowd should be coming in soon.</p><p>"Good morning, Hanneman. What did you pick out today?" Mercedes asks. It's one of the few times she will get to talk to another human being for the next couple hours.</p><p>"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It's an old favorite of mine!" He answers, same as always.</p><p>"I can tell. This is the fifth time you've checked this book out.” She feigns interest.</p><p>"It's a great book! You should read it."</p><p>"I will. I promise."</p><p>To be fair, she already has read it. Twice. With a lot of downtime at the library, Mercedes has had plenty of time to catch up on all the books she has ever wanted to read. However, her particular interest lies with fantasy. Specifically historical fantasy. Even more specifically stories with knights in shining armor carrying their love interest into the sunset. In Mercedes' eyes, a chivalrous knight saving the princess is more romantic than any romance novel could ever dream of being. Step aside Twilight. Thus, comes her fascination with the genre. It provides her solace from the dreariness of the real world.</p><p>She absorbs herself in her current novel since the library is sadly empty. She barely notices the loud metallic crash coming from outside. It stops her a moment, and she looks up from her book. Nothing seems amiss. It must be the racoons in the dumpster again.</p><p>"When will they learn this is a library and not a restaurant? There's nothing good in there," she huffs to no one in particular. She leans her head in her hand and turns the page of her novel.</p><p>Then, another sound reaches her ears like metal against metal in a particular cadence. This is certainly something Mercedes has never heard before. She looks up as the door swings open. Instead of a normal person, she sees a full suit of armor. It's certainly not a surprise. This wouldn’t be her first time she has laid her eyes upon a cosplayer in her library. Although, Mercedes is pretty sure the renaissance festival was a week ago.</p><p>"Hello, stranger," Mercedes greets them as she normally would.</p><p>"Greetings, fair maiden. I require your assistance if you please," the knight responds. There is a certain confusion in their voice, like they’ve found themselves lost. They sound muffled through the visor covering their face.</p><p>Fair maiden? Mercedes stifles a laugh, but finds herself strangely into it.</p><p>"Of course, my good sir," she replies, matching their overly formal tone, "What are you looking for today?"</p><p>"I need information," they say, "I do not exactly know where I am. Is this the Adrestian Empire?"</p><p>"No. This is a library."</p><p>"Oh, a library! I did not know they allow books to be read by commoners nowadays."</p><p>"The printing press does that to people."</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"Oh, right. The printing press wasn't invented yet. I get it," Mercedes says, "You're really into this character."</p><p>"Character?" The knight cocks their head to the side.</p><p>"Right. Right. Sorry. I'll play along. What is your name, my good sir knight?"</p><p>"You say sir, but I am not quite a sir. My name is Ingrid." They remove their helmet to reveal their face with short blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Mercedes can't help but study them closely.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ingrid. Would you prefer I call you my lady instead?" Mercedes replies, still in awe at their beauty.</p><p>"Oh, um." Ingrid shifts their weight awkwardly from foot to foot. "I would prefer just Ingrid."</p><p>"Okay, then, just Ingrid. My name is Mercedes. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She holds her hand out to the knight.</p><p>Ingrid takes it and leans down to kiss it chivalrously. Mercedes blushes profusely.</p><p>"Do you do that to every lady you meet?" She asks.</p><p>"Only the pretty ones," they reply smoothly.</p><p>"Oh, Ingrid, you are quite the charmer. Be careful what you say. You don’t know who you might get yourself into." Mercedes leans her head in her hand. Her eyes fall down to Ingrid's waist where a sword rests in its hilt. "Maybe you can show me your sword later. I'll show you mine."</p><p>"I would love to see your sword," Ingrid responds excitedly, "Let me show you mine."</p><p>They unsheath their sword in the middle of the library. It glimmers in the light. It's a beautiful sight, but it is indeed a weapon in the middle of a public library. Fake or not, it does seem to concern a single customer. No one else seems to notice.</p><p>"Later, Ingrid! Not here. Let's wait until we're alone," Mercedes says with a wink, "We can exchange sword tactics in private. If you get what I’m saying.”</p><p>"I understand and accept your offer." They sheath their sword once again. "Now that formalities are out of the way, may I ask where I am?"</p><p>"I already told you. This is the library."</p><p>"The library... of where? Alexandria?"</p><p>"Um, Cleveland?" Mercedes has no idea what answer to give them. The bit is getting old fast.</p><p>"I have never heard of this Land of Cleve. It must be beyond the realm of Faergus."</p><p>That name sounds familiar. Mercedes must have read it in a book. "You're from Faergus?"</p><p>"Yes. I serve directly under King Dimitri. I have sworn my life to him. He sent me off to war against the Adrestian Empire, but now I find myself here in this strange land. I must find a way to return to him. You seem to understand this world more than I do, so I require your assistance. I will pay you back kindly."</p><p>Again, the name sounds familiar. Mercedes has definitely skimmed over it in one of her books.</p><p>"I would be more than happy to assist you with anything you desire," she hums.</p><p>Ingrid nods. "You have my utmost appreciation. I desire to go home."</p><p>"Oh, I can take you home alright."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"After my shift, of course."</p><p>So Ingrid waits, biding their time by walking up and down the aisles, very confused by the sheer amount of books. The other patrons don't seem to mind. Although, Ingrid gets a few strange glances, but no one dares approach them.</p><p>"You have multiple copies of so many books," Ingrid comments, "That must have taken a long time to reproduce."</p><p>"The young adult novels are a hot commodity, so we need multiple copies of The Hunger Games and Twilight," Mercedes explains.</p><p>"What is a Hunger Game?"</p><p>"It's a young adult novel about an apocalyptic future where poor people fight to the death to appease rich people."</p><p>"Oh. Well, that is quite like modern times, is it not?"</p><p>"I like you," Mercedes laughs.</p><p>"I have one more question, if you are willing," Ingrid says.</p><p>"And what is that?" She could do this all day. She finds herself amused by this knight's antics. It's almost endearing.</p><p>"What is baseball?" They hold up a book of baseball stats.</p><p>"A sport."</p><p>"Like jousting?"</p><p>"Yes. Exactly like jousting. Except with bases.”</p><p>“Bases?” Ingrid looks at her confusedly.</p><p>“I’ll explain the bases part to you soon,” Mercedes answers with a grin. Her shift can’t end fast enough.</p><p>To her relief, the next librarian comes in to relieve her of her duties. With that, her shift ends, and Mercedes is more too excited to leave.</p><p>"Hey, Annie," she greets the woman calmly.</p><p>Annette gives her a warm smile. "Hey, Mercie. Busy day?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"What's with the Ren Faire leftover in the history section?" She nonchalantly motions toward Ingrid.</p><p>"Oh, they’re my date for tonight," Mercedes says straight faced.</p><p>"What?" Annette blinks at her. "I know you're into some weird stuff, but this? You can't be serious."</p><p>"I admit, I was apprehensive at first too, but now I'm kinda into it."</p><p>"Mercie, oh my god."</p><p>"That's my cue to leave." The woman stands up. "Bye, Annie!"</p><p>Getting Ingrid to leave is easy. They loop their arm around Mercedes and escort her out of the building. Once outside, Mercedes takes the lead. She brings the knight over to her car.</p><p>"What is this?" Ingrid asks, examining the contraption closely</p><p>"A Honda Civic," Mercedes says.</p><p>"And what task does this 'Honda Civic' perform? It is on wheels, so I assume it to be a sort of steel chariot, but where are the horses? Is there a stable nearby?"</p><p>"It runs on gas and oil. Watch this." She slides into the driver's seat and turns the car on. The engine roars to life sputters. The muffler, having long been dead, lets out a devastating noise. Ingrid jumps, reaching for their sword.</p><p>"Relax. It's just my muffler." Mercedes stops them.</p><p>"I have no idea what you speak of."</p><p>"I know. Just get in."</p><p>After getting a blank stare in return, she realizes she has to do it herself. She leads Ingrid to the passenger seat and secures them in. The seatbelt struggles with the sheer amount of armor Ingrid is wearing, but Mercedes manages to click it in place.</p><p>"Why are you tying me up?" Ingrid asks, a hint of nervousness in their voice.</p><p>"It's just a seatbelt to stay safe," Mercedes answers with a hum, "If you really want to be tied up, we can do that later."</p><p>"So you are proficient with knots?"</p><p>"Very proficient. And I would be more than willing to show you my techniques," she says suggestively.</p><p>"That would be more wonderful if you would be willing to imbue your knowledge upon me."</p><p>"Oh, I will happily imbue <i>everything</i> over you." Mercedes can't get home fast enough. Unfortunately for her, city traffic always hits when you least want it. Her foot sits heavy on the gas pedal. The engine hisses in pain. Ingrid stares out the window in awe of everything.</p><p>Eventually, they do make it home. Mercedes fumbles with the keys to her apartment. She practically crashes the door off it hinges.</p><p>"We're home," she announces.</p><p>"This is quite the living space- why are you removing your garments?" Ingrid stares at her in utter confusion.</p><p>"You said you wanted to be tied up and play with our swords."</p><p>"Does that require a lack of clothes?"</p><p>"On your end? Yes. On my end, I just prefer to work naked." Mercedes discards her pants. Her underwear stays for now, but her bra comes off without a second thought.</p><p>"How odd. I have never met anyone of the sort." Ingrid averts their eyes, cheeks radiating with heat.</p><p>"You're cute when you're nervous," she coos.</p><p>"I am not nervous. I am simply protecting your dignity as a lady." They crane their neck to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>"Again, it's cute, but let's cut to the chase. I have a whole bed waiting to be broken."</p><p>"Why are we breaking your bed?"</p><p>Then, it occurs to her they might be on different pages.</p><p>"Were you not flirting with me this whole time?" Mercedes wonders aloud.</p><p>"I did not realize you were courting me," Ingrid says, visibly taken aback. Their eyes remain trained on the ceiling.</p><p>"Ingrid, are you... actually a knight?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>“Like, serving under a king? Peasants exist and phones don’t?”</p><p>“What is a phone?”</p><p>"So you weren't pretending this entire time. You actually don't know what Cleveland is?"</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>“How did you even get here?”</p><p>Ingrid answers with a shrug. “One second, I was on my horse, and the next second I was in the middle of a grey field.”</p><p>“Well, shit,”  Mercedes says disappointedly, "So, we're not about to have sex."</p><p>"Now, wait just a minute, my lady. I may not have understood your intentions prior, but I do not intend to back down now. It is not in my nature."</p><p>Mercedes grins. "Ingrid, are you saying you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"I might be interested in the prospect." Ingrid continues to avert their eyes.</p><p>"Ingrid, look at me."</p><p>"It would be rude to look-"</p><p>"Ingrid, look at me." Mercedes grabs their face and forces their gaze downward. The knight trembles in her grasp.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," Ingrid stammers.</p><p>“You’re allowed to look at the lady you’re courting when she is naked. Especially when she encourages it.”</p><p>“A-are you sure?” They ask anyway.</p><p>Mercedes couldn’t be any more sure. She leans in to kiss them on the lips. “I am so very sure. Now, are we doing this or not?”</p><p>Ingrid finally looks downward. “Yes, my lady.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and heres the smut counterpart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes wastes no time dragging Ingrid into the bedroom. Foreplay, however, proves to be difficult when the other person is in a full suit of armor. It’s just so <i>heavy</i>. Mercedes can’t properly shove Ingrid around with all that clunky metal.</p><p>Removing fifty pounds of armor turns out to be more of a hassle than undressing ever should be. And extremely unsexy at that. They never mentioned this part in any of her books. Unfortunately for Mercedes, there is no metaphorical jousting to be had until every last piece is removed.</p><p>And there are so many pieces. Once Mercedes removes one, there's at least two more to take its place. Then, there's the leather underbelly of the beast. All of the straps seem endless. Pure determination keeps Mercedes trudging forward. Ingrid helps as best they can. They eagerly undress themselves.</p><p>By the time they're finished, Mercedes isn't sure if she's even in the mood anymore. And then she sees their arms. Ingrid's muscles flex in only the best way as they remove their shirt. Mercedes drools at the sight.</p><p>"Shall we commence in the lovemaking?" Ingrid asks.</p><p><i>Commence in the lovemaking.</i> Mercedes stifles a laugh. Strangely enough, she still finds it hot. It’s been too long since her last.</p><p>"Oh, you, c'mere." She pulls the knight into a tight embrace and kisses them on the lips. It's much easier when they're not covered in a giant metal suit.</p><p>Ingrid melts into her. They pull her closer, drinking her in.</p><p>"You seem eager," she muses.</p><p>"It has been a while since my last encounter of this sort. Even without the time travelling," Ingrid answers, a flush of embarrassment on their cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, so you've done this before?"</p><p>"Many times."</p><p>“Many times? I didn’t realize you were such a casanova.”</p><p>The knight smirks. “I do not kiss and tell.”</p><p>“How about you show me what you’ve learned instead?” Mercedes replies.</p><p>"With pleasure, my lady." Ingrid presses into her harder, guiding her to the bed. Her knees hit the edge of the bed, knocking her down. The knight mounts her.</p><p>"Ingrid, I think you're getting the wrong idea."</p><p>"What am I getting wrong?"</p><p>"I'm on top," Mercedes says decisively.</p><p>Ingrid blinks at her confusedly. "I think I am the one on top."</p><p>"Nono. That's not how this works. I am on top." She puts her finger to their lips.</p><p>Gently, she pushes them back until she is on top. Ingrid seems more surprised than anything, but they willingly let it happen. They tense under Mercedes' touch. She traces a finger over their jaw, dipping down to their chest. She admires the subtle reactions. The way their heart rate picks up as soon as she touches their neck. The way their eyes won't leave hers. She can't wait to crush their head between her thighs.</p><p>Mercedes leans down and kisses their lips. She holds back, making Ingrid want more. They gently nip at her bottom lip, wordlessly begging for more. So Mercedes deepens the kiss. She subtly brings a hand up to grope Ingrid's breast. They gasp into her as she pinches their nipple. Nails dig into her bare back. It only makes her touch less delicate. Ingrid is a worn body. They can handle a few more bruises.</p><p>Her lips trail downward, lingering on Ingrid's neck. She bites down without hesitation, sucking until a dark mark is left in its place. Ingrid grips tighter to her, trying desperately not to react. Their body gives them away.</p><p>They unravel further as Mercedes sets her gaze downward. Her mouth comes down to pamper Ingrid's chest. Soon, they are covered in marks. Mercedes loves the sight. She runs her finger over a tender bruise, making Ingrid wince.</p><p>"You're cute," she hums.</p><p>"And you are the most beautiful maiden I have ever laid my eyes on," Ingrid answers, gazing up at her lovingly.</p><p>"You flatter me."</p><p>"I am quite serious."</p><p>"Shush, you." She shouldn't be so flustered over a single compliment, yet here she is. It really has been too long since her last.</p><p>"Now, you said you served under a king?"</p><p>"King Dimitri. Yes."</p><p>"I'm going to make you reconsider that loyalty." Mercedes presses a gentle kiss to the knight's cheek. Such a simple act has Ingrid squirming under her. She grins with delight.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," Ingrid obliges her.</p><p>"Now, let me show you my sword. I think you're ready."</p><p>"I was born ready."</p><p>Mercedes separates from them, leaving them wanting on the bed while she searches through her drawer. She can feel curious eyes on her, but she will not grant the knight the satisfaction of knowing what she is doing. The waiting game is the most dangerous foreplay, and Mercedes has waited long enough. Her body starts to complain. She struggles to keep herself from just leaping on top of Ingrid and eating them raw.</p><p>"What is that?" Ingrid asks as they watch Mercedes secure the harness to herself.</p><p>"My sword," Mercedes says sweetly. She turns around for the big reveal.</p><p>"That is a dildo, and a, uh, quite large one at that."</p><p>"You know what dildos are?"</p><p>"Of course I do. Sometimes the nights get lonely."</p><p>"I can't believe this."</p><p>"My most sincere apologies, my lady."</p><p>"No. It's okay. I would rather you know, so I don't have to explain exactly where this is going."</p><p>Ingrid gets visibly excited at the prospect. They spread their legs obediently. "I am ready and willing."</p><p>"I can tell. Although, I can't help but feel there is one missing piece." Mercedes taps her chin in thought. Her eyes wander to the pile of discarded armor. Then, it hits her. "Put this on."</p><p>"My helmet? But why?"</p><p>"Curiosity."</p><p>Tentatively, they put it on over their head. Mercedes lowers the visor for them. She has to admit, the sight is much more alluring than it should be.</p><p>“I can barely see you, my lady,” Ingrid says.</p><p>“You’ll still feel me,” Mercedes hums. She brings a hand between Ingrid’s legs, making them shiver. Her touch is light, just barely dipping inside them. Ingrid is more than ready; that much is obvious.</p><p>She teases the head of the cock along their entrance. Muffled moans come from inside the helmet. The knight bucks their hips, trying to get more, but Mercedes won't allow it. She holds the toy just out of reach.</p><p>"Behave, or I'll have to tie you up.”</p><p>"You are giving me incentive to misbehave," the knight answers teasingly.</p><p>"Aren't knights supposed to be obedient?"</p><p>"I serve King Dimitri. Not you." Ingrid smirks.</p><p>"That's it. I'm getting the rope. You are a bratty knight," Mercedes pulls away from Ingrid, making them groan with frustration.</p><p>"I am no such thing," they argue. Their disobedience only fuels Mercedes more. She ties Ingrid's hands behind their back, taking care to make sure every knot is seure. They struggle against the restraints.</p><p>"Will you behave now?"</p><p>"I will consider it."</p><p>"I'll have my fun with you either way." She pushes the knight onto their back. Ingrid has no choice but to oblige. They can barely move under her surprisingly strong grip. The woman may look soft, but she can surely pack a punch.</p><p>With Ingrid tied up and at the ready, Mercedes thinks it's time to wreck them. Not that she could wait any long anyway. With a careful hand, she puts the toy to Ingrid's entrance. Ingrid instinctively spreads their legs. Mercedes continues to toy with them, putting in only the head of the cock.</p><p>"My lady, please," they whimper. Their entire body trembles with anticipation.</p><p>Without further ado, Mercedes shoves her hips forward. Ingrid cries out with pleasure as they take in the entire length of the cock. It is music to Mercedes' ears. She needs more. Again, she thrusts into them, easing in and out in a steady rhythm.</p><p>"You're taking me so well, my lovely knight," she coos. Another thrust, hard enough to jolt Ingrid's body. Their breathing grows erratic. They can only grunt in response.</p><p>Mercedes adds her fingers in, going in for the kill. Soon, Ingrid is trembling under her. They yell out as pleasure wrecks their body. Mercedes watches them lovingly, not ceasing her strokes until the knight is thoroughly wrought. They lie limply on the bed a sweaty mess. Mercedes climbs on the bed next to them, gently removing the helmet. She presses a loving kiss to their cheek.</p><p>“You did so well,” she hums.</p><p>“That was a new experience,” Ingrid says.</p><p>“Welcome to the future.”</p><p>“I would not mind making this my new present. I could get used to this.”</p><p>“Really? I was that good?”</p><p>The knight purses their lips. “Perhaps, but you have given me multiple reasons to stay.”</p><p>“I could give you a few more,” Mercedes says with a wink.</p><p>“I would like that, my lady.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what if you needed to travel back to the past to reunite with your king but the pussy in the future is too good 😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>